The Midnight Ball
by killrgcriotgirl
Summary: HGRW Hogwarts has a Midnight Ball in The Trio’s last year. Hermione is raped... Will Ron get his wish and Dance with Hermione at Midnight under the stars? R&R to find out!
1. Ron's Wish Ruined

The Midnight Ball  
  
Disclaimer- I do not, and never will, own anything about Harry Potter other than my plot, you hear, my plot, not yours!  
  
Summary- HGRW Hogwarts has a Midnight Ball in The Trio's last year. Who will go with who? What happens when a boyfriend rapes Hermione?  
  
A/N- I got inspiration to write this while reading a scary story, yet this is NOT scary, HmmMMmm funny things...  
  
Chapter 1- Ron's Wish Ruined  
  
"C'mon mate, we're going to be late!" Harry yells out to Ron as they pack hurriedly for Hogwarts for their final year. "I know I know, but it's EARLY!" Ron replies as he plops onto his bed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley come down here this instant!" Ron's mother, Molly, yells from downstairs, "We are already 10 minutes off-schedule!" Ron groaned, "Okay okay, I'm coming, god, what's the big deal?"  
  
The normal September first chaos was not as stressful because they only had to worry about 3 kids. Unlike the 5-year-ago six kids.  
  
Molly shoved toast into their mouths, packed their trunks into the car and then they all got in.  
  
"I really think we are too early mum, I mean, the train isn't going to leave for another, like, 2 hours!" Ron yawned as he finished nibbling a piece of toast. "I think it's good getting an early start, mum, because we are usually late anyway!" Ginny sweet-talks. "Suck-up." Ron mumbles and, in reply, he gets a death glare from Ginny.  
  
The car is mostly silence as they drive to platforms 9 and 10. They reach them, and go through the barrier, getting a few strange stares from disappearing into brick in front of Muggles. (A/N hey, that's me!)  
  
Ron and Harry look for an empty compartment after they say their good-byes. Unusually early, they are before Hermione.  
  
While they wait, Ron takes out a mirror and starts screwing with his hair. "What the bloody hell are you doing Ron?" Harry cried. Ron puts away the plastic mirror and says nothing.  
  
10 minutes later, the door opens and in walks Hermione. 'O man she looks better than last year, and I didn't think that was possible!' Ron thought to himself. He, of coarse, was right. Hermione was curvy, and her bushy hair slightly tamed, but gave off the I-just-got-out-of-bed-look Ron loved so much.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She gave each of them a big hug and looked at them lovingly, "Oh my gosh have I missed you guys! All summer I wrote, you wrote, but we never SAW each other!" (A/N This is post-war and Voldy's dead and all his death-eaters are too, including the Malfoys', and so Dracy is dead! NO!!!! I love him.)  
  
Ron beamed, "I know! I missed you so, so much! Why didn't you come stay at the Burrow like I asked?"  
  
Hermione stared at the floor, "Well, I kind of found this guy, and he really doesn't like me going to other guys' houses when he is not there." She looked up, blushing slightly.  
  
Ron's face dropped, "Oh, well, um, who is he?"  
  
"Oh, he goes here, he is in Hufflepuff, you know Ernie Macmillian (sp?)" She mumbles, and as if on cue, Ernie bounds into the room carrying a very wide grin. He strides right into the compartment and plops down on the seat. "So, what's up?"  
  
Ron gets up out of his seat and moves out the door of the compartment. He leans against the hallway and puts his face into his hands. 'Why didn't I ask her when I could have?'  
  
The compartment door opens, and Ron, not quick enough drying his tears, stares into the eyes of Hermione, who looks concerned. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Look, Mya, I don't know how to put this, but, well, erm, never mind." And he dries off a tear from his cheek.  
  
Harry walks out of the compartment and looks at Ron, "Look, mate, just tell her you've been in love with her since the first-" He stops noticing that Hermione is standing right next to him.  
  
Hermione covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom.  
  
"I ruined it." Ron cries. 


	2. Hermione's Revenge

The Midnight Ball  
  
**Disclaimer**- this is my last disclaimer of the story; I see no point in writing it after the 2nd chapter...I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
**A/N** – Wow! 11 reviews already and it is only the 3rd chapter (yea I know 11 reviews probably isn't very good for others...)...believe me, Ron and Hermione WILL get together eventually. Thank you to ALL of my reviewers!  
  
**Harrypotterfan66** – I believe you like my story huh? Thanks for reviewing! And I think chapter 4 or 5 Ron and Hermy will start to get together  
  
**Emma Watson Fan** – See I am writing! Lol Thanks  
  
**Adriennelovesron** – Hey, I love Ron too! Yea, Ernie just kinda conjured them up and I just didn't say so...sorry if it was a blur, these next chapters hopefully wont be... and I dunno, I like the nickname Mya for Hermione...  
  
**Serena** – Yes, harsh, but what r ya gunna do?  
  
**Kristi** – As I said, Ron and Hermy WILL get together soon!  
  
**Chapter 3 – Hermione's Revenge**  
  
The sorting ceremony goes on and Dumbledore stands up for his speech. "Welcome students, new and old! We will have a fantastic year with all of you! Have a great Feast!" He finishes.  
  
The food appears and Ginny notices that Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't eating, which is extremely unusual, especially for Ron.  
  
"Hey you guys, the chicken is REALLY good, do ya want a try?" Ginny asks.  
  
"Aw, thanks but no thanks Gin, we had a lot of candy on the train." Hermione replies, kind of faltering about lying to one of her friends, but when she feels stronger, she will tell her.  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting and listening of people talk around them, Harry Ron and Hermione retreat to the common room, getting a very concerned look on Ginny's face.  
  
Hermione, being the Head Girl, knew the password and, as politely as she could, said, "King's Cross" and they were all allowed into the common room.  
  
They all sat in silence, and Ron, trying to break the eerie silent feeling said, "Maybe we should talk about it or something?"  
  
Hermione shot him a cold look, "Maybe we shouldn't, you weren't THERE!" she yelled this louder and harsher than she meant it to be.  
  
Ron's ears turned a shade of red redder than his hair.  
  
Hermione, realizing that she had said this rather harshly said, "Sorry Ron it's just, well it's just not a happy thing to talk about and I think I should wait until I am ready, so tomorrow before breakfast, I think we should go talk to Professor Dumbledore and tell him first."  
  
Ron mumbles back, "Okay, it's alright Mya, but, I was just wondering when or if we should tell Ginny."  
  
"Your right I think she should know too." Harry rushes in. (A/N Sorry I forget he was there...)  
  
"Okay, Tomorrow after telling Professor Dumbledore, we could tell her. Like at breakfast." Hermione said regretfully.  
  
Once again, silence filled the room. Not long, though, did a lot of other fellow Gryffindors enter the room.  
  
Ginny, having just came in, said, "Hermione, can you tell me what's going on? I know you didn't eat, and I am kind of worried about you, and you too Harry and Ron."  
  
"Well, it's a long story, so we will tell you tomorrow at breakfast." Harry replied to Ginny.  
  
"Right then, lets go to bed." Ron said rather hurriedly.  
  
Silently, Hermione left her seat and retreated to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry and Ron left also, not too long after.  
  
Harry and Ron walk into their room and reflect on the day.  
  
"Look, mate, if it is the last thing I do I will beat Ernie down to the weeping little ferret he is." Ron exclaims just as Harry and him walk into their room.  
  
"Look, I know what he did was really wrong I am so mad right now I could do that too, but for Hermione's sake, let's not get ourselves expelled so she doesn't have ANYONE left here." Harry, being a lot more rational kicks in.  
  
They both change and go to bed.  
  
In the morning they wake up rather early because of the early night. They get ready and start to go to the common room. They see Hermione sitting and reading. Right as she sees them she stands up, "Let's go I want to get this done quick."  
  
And so they walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
As they reached the gargoyles to enter the office, Professor McGonagall walked by, her mouth was very thin, and she looked like she had not gotten ready for school, because her hair was down and she was brushing it, "Excuse me Potter, Weasley, Granger, what are you doing this early by Professor Dumbledore's office?"  
  
"Well, Professor, we really needed to talk to him and it's really urgent." Hermione said desperately.  
  
Noticing the desperation in her voice, McGonagall allowed them to talk to the headmaster.  
  
She gave the password, and the gargoyles opened allowing them to walk through. When they arrived in the office, they saw professor Dumbledore in his night outfit feeding Fawks (sp?).  
  
So Hermione spoke up, "Professor, we, well mostly I would like to tell you something."  
  
Startled, he turned around and asked Professor McGonagall out. "Yes, what do you need so early this first morning of term?" He asked twinkle in his eye as always.  
  
"Well, it is pretty well, erm, serious I suppose, but I am not sure you can do anything about it when it took place on the train." Hermione started.  
  
"Yes, we can do something about what happened on the train." He replied more worriedly by the seriousness of Hermione's voice.  
  
And so she went through the whole story, her voice cracking at certain parts, even though she left out details.  
  
Midway through the story Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle. He looked infuriated and asked several times, "Do you know how serious this is? Are you sure? And what else?"  
  
She finished and Ron gave her a comforting hug.  
  
Dumbledore said something would be done, and warned Hermione to be careful.  
  
During breakfast, Hermione was, once again telling the story, this time to Ginny.  
  
Before she could say his name, Ernie was called to the front, and soon after, they found out he was expelled.  
  
Hermione gave Harry and big hug and while she was hugging Ron, her lips swept his cheek, making Ron blush a deep shade of crimson.  
  
A/n – Believe me this will get happy and they will get more together next chapter, the Ball is planned for later on chapters 7 or later...thanks! 


	3. Hermione Doesn't Trust, or does she?

The Midnight Ball  
  
No more disclaimers!  
  
**A/N**-ME- Hey look, it is Tom Felton! ::runs after him:: no! don't go!! Tom- Go away you stupid-hey, she's pretty ::runs up to me and kisses me passionately on the lips. ME- I melt. TOM-Oh well, fun while it lasted. Me- no! TOM DON'T LEAVE ME! but suddenly my head is melted and I die. bye!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers or , reviewer for chapter 3.  
  
**HarryPotterFan66** - You are my faithful reviewer and I praise you for that! yay! bows down to person Thank you soOoOoOoOoOo much! I love you!  
  
**LKAJKJGL** - Yes, I know it is chocolate frog, now anyway, I blanked out when I wrote it and like kind of forgot  
  
**Lady Voldything** - Yes, I KNOW Ernie is out of character, perhaps I shall put a warning for that, oh well, Ernie just has a temper---a very BAD temper...oh well!  
  
**Kristi** - Yes this chapter extenuates more on the Hermione/Ron thing, okay!  
  
Thank you for everyone who also reviewed earlier!  
  
**Chapter 4** - Harry dies. Naw, I'm just kidding  
  
**Chapter 4** - Hermione Doesn't Trust (or does she?)  
  
_In the last chapter - Hermione gave Harry a big hug, and while she was hugging Ron, Her lips swept his cheek, making Ron blush a deep shade of crimson.  
_  
"I'm going to go to Arithmancy." Hermione announced, after getting her schedule. She left, leaving Ron rooted to the spot.  
  
"Come on mate," Harry urged, who did not notice the -almost- kiss Hermione gave Ron.  
  
Ron still didn't move. So, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to Divination. (A double lesson)  
  
"What happened, and why are you blushing so much, Ron?" Harry asked, getting a bewildered look from Ron, who thought he had noticed when Hermione almost kissed him.  
  
"What do you MEAN what happened?? Hermione just almost KISSED me!" Ron exclaimed,  
  
Harry jumped. "What? Ron did you like it, but wait? She wouldn't trust a boy already, that's unreal."  
  
"Well, maybe she just wants to forget all of it." Ron compromises.  
  
"Maybe, but that is a little weird, so anyway, did you like it?" Harry asked intently  
  
Ron blushed. Harry knew the answer.  
  
"So THAT'S why you were screwing with your hair on the train!" Harry said excitedly "Well, yea" Ron blushed a deeper shade of red, face and ears.  
  
They reached the door to Divination. They both sighed and walked in.  
  
(a/n sorry I DON'T want to do the lesson, too much Trelawny... Basically, to sum it up, Trelawny once again saw the Grim, but twice this lesson. Yay! lol jk)  
  
They both walked out of the steamy room exhausted.  
  
"Too much Trelawny, WAY too much Trelawny." Harry muttered, "Great, now I'm going to die TWICE!"  
  
"Yea really, that was boring as hell." Ron added.  
  
"And now we have Potions, great way to start the year off ay?" Harry said,  
  
"Really." Ron replied.  
  
They met Hermione at Potions who had a wonderful Arithmancy and was talking about it, before she sat down, realizing she was next to Harry, she non- chalantly went over to sit next to Ron instead.  
  
Harry didn't notice. Ron DID notice however, and started to blush slightly. Hermione, however, did NOT notice Ron blushing.  
  
Hermione took a glance at Ron and winked. This, however made Ron blush even more. Unfortunately, through all of this, Snape had walked in, noticed Ron was blushing, and snapped at him, "Mister Weasley, pay attention or you will have detention."  
  
This made Ron blush more, (no, he is not GAY you perverts..) and he had no idea why.  
  
Hermione, this time, noticed Ron's ears and his face were both crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"Ron, why in Merlin's name are you blushing?" Hermione asked intently.  
  
"Well, nothing really..." Ron replied nervously.  
  
Hermione looked at him in a strange way, but quickly turned to Snape, who was already teaching. She cursed under her breath for missing the beginning of his lesson. Snape asked a question, and of coarse, Hermione's hand shot up into the air, and resenting, Snape called on her because no one else raised their hand. She answered correctly, duh, and the class basically went on like that for the rest of class, which seemed like it took 6 hours.  
  
Lunch came, and afterwards they had Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology.  
  
The classes went thoroughly uneventfully, and dinner came.  
  
"Well, THAT day couldn't have been longer." Ron complained at dinner.  
  
"Oh yes it could! We could have had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge this year." Harry groaned.  
  
"Hey, who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"You didn't pay attention to Dumbledore? It's awesome! It's Tonks!" Hermione grinned ear to ear for the first time that day.  
  
"Tonks?" Ron exclaimed, also grinning.  
  
Dinner went well, and they were ALL happy for the first time since they got there.  
  
They all retreated to the common room and Hermione, not surprisingly, went to the library and did homework. Ron and Harry tried, not really succeeding.  
  
At around Midnight, Hermione came back and told then she was tired, not unlike Harry and Ron.  
  
She gave Harry a hug and Ron a hug, and yet another kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hermione went upstairs thinking 'What am I doing? I get fucking RAPED and now I am all of a sudden hitting on RON? Well he is kind of hot, WAIIT NO NO NO NO we are friends! And ONLY friends! All I know is that Ron loves me, and I know I can trust him. I guess Ernie leaving and Ron and Harry always being there for her really hit me hard.'  
  
She reached her room and fell onto her bed.  
  
Back downstairs, Harry spoke up first, "I saw it that time Ron! I think she likes you!!"  
  
"But, Ernie...How I just don't get it." Ron stuttered.  
  
"She knows she can trust you Ron, that is why she isn't that afraid of you hurting her!" Harry explained to his best of thinking.  
  
"Wow, did you like read her mind or are you making that up?" Ron asked with a look of utter surprise and disbelief on his face.  
  
Harry did not know where it came from, "I dunno, I just think that would be my logic if I were in Hermione's place."  
  
Ron understood and retreated to bed, while Harry stayed up to finish his homework.  
  
Finally, at around 1:00, Harry also went to bed.  
  
When he reached the room he walked in and almost jumped when he saw Ron sitting up in his bed muttering something.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up this late still?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
He muttered darkly and laid back down to sleep.  
  
Harry looked confused but finally got changed and went to sleep too.  
  
Harry and Ron got up surprisingly early and walked groggily into the common room to find Hermione soaked into one of her school books only to find her crying in the process.  
  
A/n - Was that a cliffhanger, if so sorry, I am trying to think of something...can I have some ideas? Anyway thanks for reading unless you just skipped to the bottom and are reading the authors note, not very likely, okay thank you, bye-bye! 


	4. An Announcement, Note, and A walkin

The Midnight Ball  
  
**A/N** - Here is the next chapter - and though I don't do disclaimers, I also do not own The Notebook!  
  
**HarryPotterFan66** - You are one of my best reviewers! Here! You can have a cookie! (:)  
  
**Roncrazi** - Here ya go!  
  
**Mrs. Turner** - I don't know how good a writer I really am, but if you like it, here ya go!  
  
**Emma Watson Fan** - It's okay if you don't have ideas, I know what is going to happen in the end, and I have known since I started the story, but I just can't think of how to get there. This story might be a little short, but there will be a sequel, I think this story will have 20 chapters, tops, probably not that though...  
  
**Hermione Ron 4ever** - You're on a good track, but I don't think Ernie will come back...not yet, anyway...  
  
**AdrienneLovesRon** - I'm glad you like my story (or chapter), I really honestly didn't think you did... heehee  
  
Anyone else who reviewed, thank you, I will try to add you next chapter, and sorry this chapter took so long!  
  
**Chapter 5** - An Announcement, Note, and Walk in  
  
In the last chapter - Harry and Ron got up surprisingly early and walked Harry and Ron got up surprisingly early and walked groggily into the common room to find Hermione soaked into one of her school books only to find her crying in the process.  
  
"Hermione?? What's wrong?" Harry cried worriedly, running down the stairs.  
  
"Wha-? What d-d-do you m-mean?" Hermione replied, confused.  
  
"Mione! You're crying!" Ron exclaimed, also running down the stone staircase.  
  
"Oh! Oh, its just m-my b-b-b-book! (A/N - And YOU thought it was Ernie! LOL) It's really sad, It's American and it is called The Notebook. I just finished, do you want to borrow." Hermione said stifling a giggle.  
  
Harry and Ron breathed out after realizing they were holding their breath.  
  
"Mione, don't scare us like that again!" Ron cried out.  
  
"S-sorry!" She tried not to laugh again.  
  
Since it was early, when they went into the great hall no one was there except for Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid.  
  
"Hey! It pays to wake up early!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"And you JUST noticed that?" Hermione rolled her eyes disgusted at Ron.  
  
They all sat down and the food appeared in front of them.  
  
They were eating so mush and were concentrating on their food so much that they didn't notice Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch- Fletchley waving, and then Padma Patil and Parvati and Lavender wave also.  
  
Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville appeared, apparently disgusted at what they saw of Ron and Harry, who were licking their lips and rubbing their stomachs contently.  
  
"Oi, Ron, Harry, you guys look like cats." Dean exclaimed, half laughing at the sight of them.  
  
Harry looked up, surprised they were there and said, "Morning mates, how was the night?"  
  
Dean and Seamus laughed and Neville sat down.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny and said, "Hey Gin, what's up?" He STILL had food in his mouth so Ginny looked at him, obviously disgusted.  
  
Hermione looked sheepishly at all of them, and Ginny softened.  
  
The breakfast was good, and they set off toward Charms.  
  
Charms was difficult, but fun.  
  
"That was hard man!" Ron yelled loudly as they walked out.  
  
"Of coarse it was Ron, this is N.E.W.T. year." Hermione explained exasperated,  
  
They looked to see what was next, and their faces brightened seeing it was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they practically ran to the room.  
  
The walked in, panting, and saw Tonks's now happy face, "I am so happy you are here early, I need your opinion."  
  
"Sure, Tonk-er--Professor Tonks" Ron replied putting an emphasis on Professor, and Tonks just chuckled.  
  
"Not really used to the name yet. But, anyway, in the middle of the year I was thinking of doing a patronus lesson." She explained.  
  
Harry told her a lot of students already knew it, but that it would be a great lesson.  
  
Her smile faltered when learning some of her students already knew some of it, but smiled still.  
  
She still planned on the lesson anyway.  
  
The other students came in, and Tonks introduced herself to the class. She was quite cheery and announced, "Well, we are doing a simple jinx, and it is called the Pasunter Jinx. It makes your enemy, or opponent pause for a matter of time that you can escape from."  
  
The class had a lot of fun with this lesson and walked out sad they had to go.  
  
None of the Trio ate much at Lunch, because they were still full from breakfast.  
  
They all groaned, including, surprisingly, Hermione when they saw they were in Double History of Magic.  
  
The class came and went, mostly because, within the first 15 minutes, Ron and Harry, and most of the rest of the class fell asleep within the same time range too.  
  
Hermione stayed awake and took notes, more for Harry and Ron than for her,  
  
Hermione secretly put a cute note in Ron's notes that read, 'Dumbledore says there will be a ball, maybe someone will invite me' she put Love Hermione, xoxo, and put a small notice that said 'xoxo' was a muggle shorting of hugs and kisses.  
  
Hermione woke Ron and Harry at the end of class and gave them the extra copy of her notes that she made for them. They both thanked her and she told Ron, '3rd page' and right there, he read it and blushed, but said, "Ball? What do you mean?" Hermione shushed him and told him to wait until dinner.  
  
The had a free hour, in which they did the essay assigned in History on magic, using Hermione's notes of coarse, and set off to dinner.  
  
When everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "For the 5th through 7th years, after exams there will be a Midnight Ball, at, of coarse, Midnight. You may bring a date, and don't worry, The O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S will not be disturbed, now, eat up you hungry students!"  
  
Happy murmur spread through the older teens and frustration trough the younger ones.  
  
"Damn!" Ron exclaimed, almost too loudly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked  
  
"I was hoping they were going to cancel N.E.W.T.S.!" Ron cried.  
  
Hermione hit him playfully and loved the way his ears turned a deep shade of crimson so, to deepen that, she kissed him softly on the cheek. Now, Ron's face was also crimson.  
  
They finished dinner, went to the common room, and finished the rest of their homework, even, surprisingly, Harry and Ron,.  
  
They all went up to the Common Room to do -gasp- homework!  
  
They all finished and went up the staircases to freshen up before bed.  
  
Hermione's shower was broken and her roommates weren't there yet.  
  
She went to Harry's room to ask to use his.  
  
Of coarse, he said yes!  
  
So, she walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot bath and relaxed.  
  
Ron undressed (A/N Yea! naked Ron! Woohoo! lol JK) and out on a robe to go take a shower he did not know Hermione was using the bathroom at the time.  
  
He walked in and saw Hermione with her eyes closed relaxing in his bath. "AHHHHHHHH!" Ron shrieked and woke Hermione.  
  
Ron ran out of the bathroom covering his eyes and saying, "I am SO sorry I didn't know Hermione I am extremely sorry I didn't see anything! Please forgive me!"  
  
He ran all the way to the edge of his room and ran into the door because he was still covering his eyes. "Ow!" he cried out again.  
  
His yelling brought Harry into the room and Ron told him what happened and Harry told him he let Hermione use the bath.  
  
Hermione put on her robe and walked out to the room, "Ron! I-"  
  
A/N - Sorry, that's all for now! WooHoo! Nakey Ron! Though I with is was Tom Felton! Hi TOM! I love you! Bye! Hi Rupert! I love you but not as much as tom! Crap...shouldn't have said that! oh well, Tom IS hotter!  
  
Bye-bye and thank you for reviews! wow, this chapter was long! 


	5. Writer's Block

The Midnight Ball  
  
A/N – OMG! I am so extremely sorry for the wait, I just figured out the computer thingie, and I am going to post the next four chapters slowly, because I always wait for reviews anyway! Heehee! And, Ron and Hermione are going to take a while to REALLY get together, and I have no idea how long it is until the ball, a pretty long time though.  
  
I will just thank my reviewers instead of like talking because that takes up a lot of time!  
  
Thank you to-----  
  
Rhiannon Aurorafai  
  
Jessi  
  
Kristy  
  
Dracoslovemistress  
  
Adriennelovesron69  
  
TeAroha  
  
Mysterygrl  
  
Emma Watson Fan  
  
And...  
  
Ton.  
  
Yay! Chapter 6 – Writers Block  
  
From the last chapter – Hermione put on her robe and walked out to the room, "Ron, I-"  
  
"Ron, I know that it was a mistake, and I don't blame you for anything but..." She covered her eyes and ran out to her dormitory.  
  
'What just happened?' Hermione thought as she flopped down on her bed, 'Did Ron just see me---no, it couldn't be—wait, yes, it did happen, and I don't know about it and I think maybe I am taking our relationship too fast, I don't know about what will happen if we like kiss, no like REALLY kiss.' Hermione sat on her bed, thinking and looking at her maroon sheets until finally, when it was very late, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
------DREAM-------  
  
Ron stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Hermione lay in the tub with her eyes closed and as she was humming softly she opened her eyes.  
  
Hermione screamed and Ron was about to leave but he turned into Ernie and it happened all over again. Hermione was helpless as he walked in and started again.  
  
----REAL----  
  
Hermione woke in a sweat and glanced at the sheets tossed and thrown around, damp from her heavily wet body.  
  
So she got up and started pacing the room deciding what to do.  
  
She decided and got up, collected some things and walked to the Head Dorms.  
  
"Hullo?" She said as she reached the room.  
  
No one replied, but, because of being so tired, she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
She awoke early, in spite of her midnight walk down.  
  
She dressed, freshened up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
----Harry and Ron's Dorm-----  
  
"Wake up Ron!" Harry shook Ron violently until he woke up.  
  
"What?" Ron threw off his covers and glared at Harry. "Couldn't you tell I was trying to SLEEP!"  
  
"Yeah, but we have fifteen minutes until we have to get down to breakfast and I need to take a shower so get your stuff done and clean up your stuff in the bathroom so I can get ready!" Harry replied trying to stay calm.  
  
"Fine!" Ron got up and got ready and went down to breakfast without Harry.  
  
---Normal---  
  
5 minutes after sitting down next to Hermione, Harry came in looking refreshed and clean. "Hey Mione!" He sang happily, "How was your night?"  
  
Hermione just looked at him and glared, she was still kind of tired and grumpy, and also thinking about the dream.  
  
Harry looked worriedly at Ron and they both shrugged, as they didn't know what was wrong with Hermione.  
  
The trio ate breakfast in silence and they strode off to their first lesson, History of Magic.  
  
Harry and Ron slept and Hermione took notes.  
  
When they were walking out of class they looked eagerly at Hermione.  
  
She saw them staring and snapped back at them, "What are you staring at, and No, I did NOT take notes for you." She cried and strode off the Care of Magical Creatures and left Harry and Ron behind, stunned.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Ron gasped.  
  
"Woah, after she walked out of our dorm, I thought she would'a slept it off but woah that was just not really right at all." Harry gasped, surprised at Hermione.  
  
They had a successful class and went to lunch, still not talking.  
  
After lunch, Hermione went to Arithmancy and Ron and Harry went off to Divination.  
  
"What is up with her?" Ron said as they entered Trelawny's room.  
  
Harry shrugged and the lesson started...  
  
As they walked out of the double lesson to Potions, they ran into Hermione walking from Arithmancy. "Mione, what's up?" Ron inquired tentatively.  
  
She glared again and walked to Potions faster, and once again, left Ron and Harry behind her.  
  
Hermione got to Potions, sat and started to think, 'Oh my gosh am I being freaking RUDE! I don't know how to do this, because I never had, I just don't want them to think that I don't want them to be my friend, that isn't it at all. But I just need to get away, maybe brush up on my books.'  
  
Harry and Ron got to Potions, and they had a boring lesson and Harry lost 30 points for Gryffindor.  
  
It ended and the crowd swept them off to Dinner.  
  
At dinner, Hermione had something to say, "Ron, Harry, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay..." They both said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, well I just need to like, not hang out with you for a while." Hermione struggled to say.  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out at her, "Why?" He asked.  
  
She sighed, "Memories..."  
  
A/N – Yes, this chapter sucked but, I have writers block and I will not update soon, but in less than an week. Thank you again for all my reviewers. 


	6. Trying To Stay Away

**The Midnight Ball**

**A/N**- Even though I said I was going to stop this story, I reread it and decided to continue a little more. I would love to thank all who reviewed but I don't want to get stuck with writers block again!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Trying to stay away**

'Why did I just say that?' Hermione scolded herself as she walked away from the Great Hall. 'I love Ron, and Harry. Ernie screwed me for life, but Ron would be most likely the only guy I could ever trust, but after the incident with the bathtub, I don't know if I could handle it. I just need to think'

Hermione walked over to the lake, since she still had about a half an hour before Arithmancy. Luckily, she wouldn't have to see Harry or Ron until Herbology. She just needed to think about the situation, because it had only been about 3 weeks since they were back at Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry walked early to Divination so they could talk and were trying to figure out Hermione.

"She was flirting, even talking about the ball and now she is blowing us off?" Ron cried in frustration.

"Yea, she flirted quite a bit, but last night was interesting and I think she just needs some time to herself. You know how girls are, with Ginny and all" Harry replied.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo TRELAWNEY! ugh…

Hermione was walking from Arithmancy when she ran into Malfoy. He shoved her out of the way and ran to someone who was lying on the floor past her Arithmancy class.

Being a worrywart about other people, Hermione rushed over to where Malfoy stood hunched over.

A pale Pansy Parkinson was crying in a very dark corner, quietly. Hermione took a quick look and decided she didn't want anything to do with the relationship between those two.

As she walked away, Pansy called back to her, "Hermione! T-t-ell Draco h-he is horrible for telling me I looked better blonde!" She sniffled.

Hermione ran, for she did not want to deal with that girl right now.

Hermione saw Ron and Harry and she walked into class ahead of them.

They looked at each other and shrugged, thinking it was just a girl thing.

During class, Hermione wrote a note to Ron:

* * *

Dear Ron,

I know I may seem distant for the next few days, but I need to sort myself out. Just don't worry about it, I will still take notes for you and I don't hate either of you. I just have some mumbo-jumbo in my mind and I need to sort it all out. I am sorry in advance if I am acting horrible to you, as in ignore you, walking ahead of you, etc. Really, I just need to be alone. If you want to talk, I will be ready soon and I will tell you. Tell all of this to Harry too.

Much Love xoxo

Hermione

* * *

After class Hermione gave the note to Ron along with the notes she had taken during class.

"Bloody hell Harry she is just having alone time, and we thought it was something more serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, I knew that's all it was, you thought it was something different." Harry calmly replied to his thick friend.

"Oh." Ron sighed.

Later that night Hermione was in the Owlery just looking at the beauty of their wings when the door opened.

In walked Ron.

He didn't seem to notice her, for she was sitting inn the back, away from the door. Ron didn't have any animal with him, he jut walked to the window and looked outside.

"Ahem" Hermione made it clear she was there, but Ron seemed to be in a daze.

"What?" Ron turned around and jumped to see her standing 2 metres away from him. "Oh, Mione, its you, I thought it might have been someone else, but I amgladitsyoubecauseithinkweshouldtalkboutnottalkingifyouknowhwatimean" (A/n that was: I am glad its you because I think we should talk about not talking if you know what I mean, just in case you couldn't read it! .)

"What, Ron, I didn't understand a word you said" Hermione replied irritably.

"Well, Mione, I am tired so I think I will go to bed so you can get your alone time." Ron lied sheepishly and walked out of the room before Hermione could say anything.

Since she was not tired yet, it was still around 9, and she was permitted to be out later, she went to the pool when she saw someone skipping rocks.

* * *

**A/N—**That was hard to write because I was making it all up because I just got some more FUN writers block, so I will update later, please review! Flames rock, so you can flame! 


	7. Hermione's Journey

A/N-- The "skipping chapter 2 part" is intentional. It was absolutely ridiculous, but what happened is, they were on the train, and Ernie raped Hermione. Very OOC I know. Well here I go and sorry for the long update... it's my writing night.

**Chapter 7 – Hermione's Journey

* * *

**

She peered across the lake, trying to see who was skipping rocks. Sheepishly, she walked around the side and found it was Ginny.

"Oh thank Merlin, it's just you Ginny" Hermione exclaimed gratefully.

"Hey 'Mione, I really can't sleep, how about you?" Ginny inquired.

"Sure… I can't sleep either. I have a lot of things on my mind. Just with Ernie and Ron. I don't know what to do you know? I just have so much globally gook in my mind I can't get rid of." Hermione hurriedly replied.

Ginny stood and gazed upward. She glanced at Hermione, only to find she was stargazing as well. (A/N THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SLASH PART…. NOT ROMANTIC)

"I just don't know…" Hermione mumbled mostly to herself.

"'Mione, you've been through a lot. You have coped tremendously. I look up to you for that courage you have. But, unfortunately, these things probably will never go away. Ron is a great guy and you can trust him as much-if not more-than you can trust me. Once you're ready, give him a chance." Ginny's words sank deep into Hermione.

"Gin, you gave me the courage to do what I need to do. Only two weeks until The Midnight Ball. I need to go, thanks Ginny, take care." Hermione readily said to Ginny.

Hermione ran off into the darkness to the castle. She didn't go inside, but instead sat once again in the Owlrey, which was now her new place to sit and think.

As she gazed once more at the shining night sky, her mind wandered to thoughts about Ron.

* * *

_'He is so gentle, funny and kind. He would never hurt me. But then again, I thought Ernie was a safe guy too. No, Don't think about him. He isn't even a man. He is a piece of dung lying on the ground. He is nothing. Worse than nothing.'_

_'Ron, he has always been there for me, all my life. I love him dearly, and have always longed for him. My heart belongs to him, yet I can't fully trust myself. I don't know… I just don't know…'

* * *

_

Hermione set off to bed with these thoughts reeling in her mind. She tossed and turned in her bed but finally feel into a deep sleep.

"Saturday, what a nice day, eh Harry?" Ron lay in his bed awaiting Harry.

"Great Ron, just wonderful." Harry replied grumpily.

They dressed and went for breakfast. They saw Hermione as the entered the Great Hall waving them over. They glanced at each other, gave a small smile, and gallantly walked over to her.

"Felling better, 'Mione?" Ron asked gently.

"Yes, I am thank you. I did a lot of thinking last night." She was interrupted by Ron sitting next to Harry, on the other side of Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, could you sit next to me?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked at Ron with a sly smile. Ron jut shrugged and switched spots with Harry.

"'Mione, are you sure you're ready, because I could wait a –err very long time. For you." Ron spoke embarrassed.

Hermione Grinned, "Yes, I am ready Ron." As she took his arm in hers, she was silently pleading for him to ask her to the Ball.

* * *

A/N – Sorry for the short chapter, I know the year went mighty fast, but the next chapter is the Ball, eNjOy! And review please! Flames are welcome!

JilLian


End file.
